A Thousand Years
by msFabrayBerry
Summary: Faberry Week 2 2012 Fairy tale.. You'll see. Inspired by The song A Thousand Years. Quinn is searching for the one thing that will break her curse.
1. Chapter 1

A thousand years.

I died today, again. I felt the sting of his sword pierce through my heart. He was not who I was looking for.

When he left I sat back up, looking down at my dress, covered in blood, knife sticking out. I could feel my wound closing and healing already. It was time to move again, time to find him.

I went back to my small apartment above a barbers shop, put some of my clothes in a bag and left before my "darling Joseph" returned to go through my things and make an excuse for my death. I lit a match and threw it at the bed, the flames rose quickly, and I was in no hurry so I sat on the chair, smiling at the inferno in front of me. I was done with this stupid country. No one here is my beloved.

My condition is hard to explain, I am ageless, and almost invincible. I was told when I was 5 that I would stop aging at 17. By the time I was 43 my parents had died, and my darling first husband accused me of being a witch and brought me to the townsfolk to burn me. When they thought I was dead, I ran. Ran for years, hiding in forests, and with kind hearted strangers. It wasn't till I was 103 I ran into an old witch who managed to escape the typical witch burnings, told me that I needed to find my hearts other half in order to live out my life fully. Someone to grow old with and someone to break the curse. I anticipated the day I met him.

I was turning 388 when I thought I met him. His name was Arthur, He came from a wealthy family but was a drunk. We got married, but after our ninth year of marriage I realized he wasn't the one. He accused me of witchcraft and sent me off with nothing but a small satchel full of bread crumbs and some clothes. I hated Arthur, even though I was so in love with him. The night after he sent me away he stumbled into our house with some barmaid and defiled our bed. I was there trying to tell him of my curse, but then the real curse came out and I woke up in the middle of the burnt down house, ashes floating around me. I looked around and saw the burnt remains of Arthur and I ran. Ran as fast as my legs could carry me. It wasn't till I was 647, when I decided that I should enroll in school. It was a different time now, where girls slept with men they were not married to. It was the early 60's.

A few years later I sat on a bench in the middle of the pouring rain when they found me crying.

"Oh Russell, she is just a teenager…" The woman cried.

"Judy…." The man said as the woman ran up to me wrapping her jacket around me.

"Russell, God has answered us…" She said as she looked at me. "What is your name dear?"

"….My name is Lucy…" I responded quietly. I was lost and confused, I couldn't move.

"Lucy, where are your parents?" She asked as we walked towards a red car.

"They…died." I whispered. I didn't know what was happening. I was lost. I was stuck in this small town.

"Russell…"

"Come with us Lucy." The man said opening the door. I got in the car and he drove to a house in the suburbs of the small city. They brought me inside their home and fed me.

Russell and Judy Fabray, That's who they were. Russell ran the towns newspaper, while Judy stayed at home raising their one daughter, Fran. Fran was only 3 years old when I came to live with them. They changed my name to Quinn Lucy Fabray, and kept me hidden. I helped with the chores and Fran who decided she hated me when she was my body's age. I was perfect, and Fran didn't like that. When Fran got married, I was "16" and Russell decided it was time for me to go to school.

"Remember Quinn, your 16! Not 689!" He yelled at me as he dropped me off at a local high school called McKinley High School.

"Yes dad. I love you mom!" I shouted as walked into the school. The hallways were full of students and when I walked past they stopped and stared as I walked up to a thin blonde woman in a blur track suit.

"I am Quinn Fabray and I want to be one the cheerios." I said to her. At first she looked at me with disgust, but then smirked.

"Quinn Fabray, welcome." And that was the beginning.

I lived life normally, and when I got pregnant…I thought I found him. I was dating a boy named Finn Hudson and the father of the baby was Noah Puckerman. So at that point I had no idea who it was.

Beth was born, and I still was confused. I knew I had to be more careful because someone at this school was my forever. A few nights a week I didn't sleep. I stayed awake all night thinking of the possibilities. I knew it couldn't be Sam Evans, and It defiantly wasn't Finn or Puck. Who was it!

It wasn't till a good friend of mine was getting married when I realized it was not any man, but a short brunette with the voice of an angel. Rachel Berry was my forever. I had been so mean to her, but that doesn't mean I didn't know her. I told her not to marry Finn, my excuse was that she would be throwing her life away. The day of her wedding, I texted her, I had to give up, I had to pretend. I was too late. A truck hit me and I thought I was dead, I prayed that it was the end of my suffering. When I woke up I was greeted by a teary eyed Rachel Berry.

"Did you get married?" I whispered.

"No, Quinn, your awake. I missed you." She said as her tears started to fall down her beautiful face.

"I'm here Rachel." I said taking her into my arms. "I'm here." I felt myself begin to cry. I was so close to death, and Rachel didn't know. I needed to tell her…When I was out of my wheelchair.

"Quinn, I was so worried…" I faded back into a deep sleep.

I was ready to start walking, it was prom night, and my mom had bought me a beautiful dress. I smiled at her with pride. I was proud of her for leaving Russell. She smiled as Joe picked me up from my house. Joe, He was my disguise. I felt bad, but I needed to do anything to get Rachel's attention. The prom didn't start for me until she walked in with that dumb oaf's arm wrapped around her shoulders. I had to run away, and that was when Santana, my best friend, called me to go and count the ballots for prom king and queen. Rachel stopped me in the hallway and told me she was still envious of me. I wanted to stand up and tell her everything. But I had to wait. We counted the ballots, and it turned out that I had won…I paused before telling Santana that it was wrong and we needed to do something about it. That night we crowned Rachel and Finn as prom royalty. I cried when Kurt Hummel, last year's prom winner, placed the crown on her beautiful head. I almost threw up when she and Finn started to dance. I stood up and sang with Santana, wanting to cry. But I waited till I got home to let the tears fall. After graduation I was afraid I would never see her again, I cried every night for 5 years. I saw her again when I was with this man I was dating, My professor who knew of my…condition, I am pretty sure he only saw me as research, When I saw her she was with some muscular guy with blue eyes. She smiled as soon as she saw me. I almost broke up with him right then and there, then Rachel told me she and this guy…were engaged. I died that moment, she broke my heart, even though she never knew she owned it. I told her I was happy for her, and our lives went on. I was "27" when I saw her again, no wedding ring, and no guy following her. She was a star now. She was Rachel Berry, Broadway rising star, NYADA's greatest accomplishment, and what was I? I was nearly 700, single, and no career. That's when I decided I needed to tell her. I caught up to her in the street and asked her out for a coffee, to "catch up". She agreed happily and I waited for the day. I met her at a small café in SoHo, she told me of all the famous people she worked with, and all the shows she performed. She told me that her ex, Brody Weston cheated on her continuously with the infamous Cassandra July, and I was heartbroken for her. Here was a reason I chose this café, there was a small stage where sometimes they would showcase musicians, and have an open mic night. Tonight I was telling her whether it killed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there across from Rachel, I smiled into her beautiful eyes, she didn't look like that 17 year old girl I hated, she was full of life and maturity and I realized I had aged as well.

"Rachel, I have to tell you something." I said to her.

"Your still my best friend, tell me anything." She smiled.

"Rachel, I … I love you, and… I always have." I finally managed to say. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn…"

"Rachel, I'm serious, I wasn't born in 1990, I have been looking for you for….almost a thousand years.." She was still in shock. "Rach, I was born with a curse, a curse that you alone have broken!" I almost shouted. She stared at me like I told her I murdered someone, which I did, by accident. "I have been married three times and…"

"No, your 27, you had sex with Noah Puckerman and had a baby, who is my step sister, and then you…"

"I don't look like my parents."

"No, Quinn, no" She shouted as she got up.

"Rachel, listen to me, I am telling you the truth! Please listen, I have to sing something." She paused and sat back down. I walked up to the stage and gave the guy in charge of the music my prepared music and went up to the mic.

"This is for you…"

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

She looked at me, with tears in her eyes and ran outside; I threw the mic down and followed her into the cold snow.

"Rachel!" I shouted as she disappeared, I kept on running.

"Quinn…" I heard her call my name from a doorway.

"Rachel."

"Quinn." She said as I walked up to her.

"Rach."

"Quinn…" She whispered as I pressed my lips on hers. I felt her kiss back and time stopped as we stood in that doorway…"

"Grandma! I don't need to hear that!" A little boy about 10 whines as he snuggles closer to an elderly woman with greying hair, and green eyes.

"Yeah mom, We know how you and mom got together!" A girl about 30 laughed.

"Lucy dear, This is a big thing." The elderly woman smiled.

"Quinn, are you telling that darn story again." A short woman with long grey hair and brown eyes smiled.

"Only a thousand times." She smiled.

"Grandma Rachel, can you tell me about Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?" The little boy asked.

"Yeah mom, tell us about how you stole their wedding." The woman smiled.

"Okay, fine, Andrew, come sit down with Grandma Rachel and Grandma Quinn."

"YAY!"

"It all started when Quinn asked me to marry her after she sang me this beautiful song…"

The family sat in the living room of Quinn and Rachel's house, Quinn smiling at her wife, and humming the tune to the song.

Quinn and Rachel sat in bed that night, smiling at the memories of their past.

"I'll love you for a thousand more." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear before they both drifted into an eternal sleep, hands entwined and smiles on their lips.

**Hey Idk if this counts as a fairytale, but it felt right-ish. The song is so beautiful…I love it, and it seems like Quinn would hae waited for Rachel, and loved her. **


End file.
